Backstories and Legends
Backstories and Legends was a supplement by Lorelei Shannon found in the Sierra's King's Quest VII: The Official Hint Guide. It contained accounts of various characters from KQ7, and events leading up to the game. It was originally based on design documents of ideas that were cut from the release of King's Quest VIIIKing's Quest Companion, 4th Edition, and re-edited as a backstory into the KQ7 guide. Copies of the original unedited version from the design document can be found in the King's Quest Companion, 4th edition, and the Authorized King's Quest VII Players Guide. Backstories and Legends Edgar and Lolotte Edgar was born the son of Oberon and Titania, King and Queen of the Faeries. When he was just a baby, an evil fairie named Lolotte was cast from Etheria for treachery and wicked deeds. She was so furious that she concocted a scheme to steal the baby prince from his home. Once she had him, she changed his appearance and called him her own. Oberon and Titania searched the world for their baby, but finally they had to give up and turn their attentions back to their kingdom. They thought their only son was dead. The Fall of Malicia (How Count Tsepish Lost His Head) Many years back, Malicia, who is the sister of Titania, hatched a terrible plot to overthrow Etheria. With a band of fanatical followers, she tried to seize power from Oberon and Titania in a vicious attack on the castle. Oberon and Titania fought valiantly, and all of the guardians of Faerieland rose to defend them. All of the rebels were slain or cast from Etheria except Malicia, who fought like a demon and would not give up. She was dealt a terrible blow by Count Tsepish of Ooga Booga land. His true strike allowed Oberon and Titania to defeat Malicia, but before they could subdue her, she caused her gargoyle to slay the brave Count, and she cast his head from Etheria. Even as she was chained by the forces of Etheria, she spit a horrible curse after the Count. He rose to haunt Ooga Booga as the Headless Horseman, his Elspeth died of a broken heart, and his faithful hound stayed with his mansion even as it was burned to the ground by the Boogeyman, who had collaborated with Malicia all along. The three ghosts were forever cursed to occupy the same land, but to be cruelly kept apart for all eternity. Edgar and Malicia After Edgar was changed back into his normal body by Genesta at the end of King's Quest IV, word quickly spread that there was a strange and noble young faerie of great power living alone on the shores of Tamir. Oberon and Titania dared not hope that it was their son, but they went to meet the young man for themselves. They were overjoyed to discover that it was their long lost boy after all. They brought him back to Etheria amid great celebration and ceremony. They had a glittering party for him that very evening. What Oberon and Titania didn't know was that Malicia, who had been stripped of her powers and cast from Etheria many years before, had built her power back up to a terrifying level. She kidnapped Edgar from the gardens of Etheria in the middle of the celebration, changing his form to look like the Troll King, whom she had just imprisoned in Ooga Booga land. Her evil scheme not only gained her an imposter Troll King to act as her puppet, but effectively got rid of Oberon and Titania as well. She left false clues and rumors that led them to think their son had been kidnapped by an evil wind. They set out to search for him immediately, and Malicia was free to enact her terrible plot. References Category:Short stories Category:Game summaries Category:Prologues Category:Documentation (KQ7) Category:Original Canon (articles and stories)